


Life is like a Song

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Battle, Blood and Gore, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Minor Character Death, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the death of her creators, she was sent to be a slave for a high caste mech. But her master saw something in her and trained her to a be a gladiator. Now Nightcall is on the top of the game, That is until, a certain mech makes her falter in her tough femme look.  The mech steals her spark and keeps it even through a long gruesome war.





	1. Introduction

Someone, long ago, told me that life, life is like a song. There are high notes and there are low notes, but it always continues til the last note is played.   
Anywho… Hello, human Readers! My name is Nightcall, gladiator, femme, sparkmate, and more. My sparkmate is… Ahahaha, you thought I was going to tell you? Think again, that’s for later and, well, it is kind of a mystery til a certain part of my story. 

Now in my time and many life times before me, there was the caste system. The caste system was basically, a system in which bots were categorized by occupation and wealth. I was unfortunate enough to be in the one of the lowest castes. I was a gladiator in the Pits of Kaon. A horrible place for a femme, that is if you weren’t me. I was so war bond, that I was on top. Well, almost on top. There was Soundwave, Cyclonus, and Onslaught. I was friends, if you will, with Soundwave, who I thought of as a uncle, and Cyclonus, he was somewhat of a brother to me. Onslaught was just… just, the human term, asshole. Always gloating and being a huge aft. Hahaha, if he could see me now, but he can’t because, well, he’s rusting, hopefully in a terrible place.

I never wanted to be a gladiator. No one ever wants to be a gladiator. I always wanted to be a singer, I got my voice from my carrier. Now shall we get to where it all began. The day I was disconnected from my carrier’s spark chamber. Human’s call it being born...


	2. Prologue

Icicle may have been a normal femme in the optics of some mechs, but to Grindertop, she was everything. They had met some years before, the sparkbond. Many years after their bond was established, Icicle got sparked. And now, on this very solar cycle, a new cybertronian would be brought into the cruel world of the caste system.   
Grindertop was pacing back and forth in the waiting room of the medical center. He had heard her cries of pain outloud and inside his own spark. He was very anxious. Grindertop was so absorbed into his thoughts, that he hardly heard the calling of his name. He snapped his helm up to look at a young, femme nurse. Her armour was the standard white and red, in different patterns around her form.   
“Grindertop,” She smiled brightly, “Icicle has given a healthy birth to a healthy femme!” She said happily. Grindertop let out a sigh of relief, then became frantic again, “I-is she okay? I-is she hurt-” The nurse held up a servo, “Grindertop, please calm down, she is okay, and she is ready to see you.” Grindertop nodded. The nurse turned and headed down a hallway, Grindertop close on her pede’s heel. They came to a door that had the numbers ‘206’ on it. “You may go in, sir.” She gestured to the door, with a free servo. Grindertop gulped and harshly said, “T-thank you, Ma’am.” She nodded and spun on her pedes to head down a different hall. Grindertop put his large, dark servo on the handle, but hesitated to open the door. He huffed and turned the handle down. The door popped open, and Grindertop slowly made his way in. A voice, that was as sweet as honey called to the door, “She won’t bite, Dear. Well, I don’t know if she will…” Grindertop’s faceplate widened in horror, “I’m kidding!” She laughed quietly.   
As Grindertop approached, he could make out the small bundle, Icicle, had in her servos. He came to the edge of the berth and placed a servo on his mate’s servo. Being very curious, he raised his helm up to get a peek at the bundle’s faceplates. It was a light gray, like her carrier’s with optics, the most beautiful he’d ever seen. They had emerald green pupils with a icy blue background. The optics looked at him, even tilting her helm to the right. She untangled her small black servos from the loosely wrapped mesh cloth. She then reached for the mech in front of her. Her digits, were sharpened slightly, servos, being all black with on space that was warm gray in between her digit and servo. She flexed her servo into a fist once, then twice. Indicating, she wanted the mech.   
Icicle lifted the sparkling to have Grindertop take her. “Support her helm.” Icicle said as she handed the femmling to the large mech. Grindertop took the sparkling and, like Icicle said, supported her helm. With his free servo, which was shaking madly, he put it into the little one’s outstretched servo. It grasped onto one of the five digits on Grindertop’s servo. “W-what’s her name?” He asked as he looked down at the little fist around his digit. “I was thinking, Nightcall, because of her dark frame. What do you think?” Icicle asked as she looked up at the pair. The femmling made a noise, that could only be described as a laugh. “I think she likes it.” Grindertop chuckled. He raised the sparkling in his arms up to his helm. Grindertop gently laid a kiss on the little one’s forehead. Nightcall grabbed for his faceplate as she ‘giggled’.   
Grindertop slowly handed the femmling to his mate. Once she had her, Grindertop kneeled down to be close to his family. He rested his helm on Icicle’s shoulder and his left servo on the small bundle, who gabbed his digit. That’s right his little, perfect family. 

 

Two stellar cycles later (two years)...

 

The little black frame, with blues and pasty green strips, ran from the large tall mech that was chasing her. She skidded to a halt as a wall came to view, a dead end. She turned around to she the hulking form of the dark colored mech. “AHHAHHAH, NO NOT MEEE!!!” The little femme screamed, as she raised her servos to protect her faceplates. The mech grabbed her and put her on her back struts. “But it is you I want!” The mech exclaimed. He then started to run his digits softly across her sides. “NOO- haha- Q-quit- hahaha- IT, SIRE!” The femme screamed in laughter. The mech, known as Grindertop, just started laughing with the little femme.   
“CARRIER, HELP ME!” Nightcall yelled to the blue femme coming down the hallway of the very small apartment. “Oh no my sweet sparkling’s in trouble!” She shouted, “I’ll help you!” Icicle ran to the scene. She hopped onto Grindertop’s back struts and began to tickle his sides. “You and your creation have the same tickle spot!” The mech started to laugh harder and not tickle Nightcall, “Nightcall, help me!” Grindertop laughed to his femmling. “You started it, sire!” She responded.  
“NOOOOOO!!!!” he yelled, while laughing. Soon, Icicle stopped tickling her mate. The little family laid in the hallway of the apartment. Their laughing turning into small panted breath. “Sire, Carrier,” Nightcall called. “Yes, my femme?” Icicle asked. Nightcall jumped onto the little pile her sire and carrier made. “I love you.” she said as she cuddled into their frames. Grindertop smiled and said, “We love you too, Nightcall, and don’t ever forget that.” He hugged both of his femmes closer to his frame. “Well, I need to go to work. Sadly.” He started to sit up, pulling his femmes with him. “Have a good day at work, Sire!” Nightcall said as she hugged her sire’s faceplates. “You have a good day with, Carrier. Okay?” Nightcall nodded. He got up still holding the femmling. “You better be good.” He pointed a digit at her chest plates. “I will, Sire.” He then set her down and went to the door and grabbed the handle. “Goodbye, my femmes!” He said to both of the femmes in the hallway.   
(Okay, you’re going to hate me. But this next part is important. Please no hate comments!)  
As Grindertop opened the door, a gunshot was heard. Then energon splattered from a gun wound in Grindertop’s side. He fell, with a loud thud, as he groaned. Icicle grabbed Nightcall and put her behind her. “SIRE!!” Nightcall screamed as coolant streamed down her faceplate. Nightcall gripped her Carrier’s stabilizing pede. The door swung open, revealing a dark blue mech with a pistol in his right servo. “SWITCH!!! W-what are you doing!” Icicle yelled in rage and distraught. Icicle pulled Nightcall closer to her pede. “This, “He pointed, with the gun, at Grindertop, “Is not wanted! YOU, “He pointed the gun at Icicle, “ARE A SECOND CASTE! HE IS A LOW CASTE! YOU ARE DISHONORING OUR FAMILY!!” The dark blue mech shouted. “I LOVE HIM! AND I DON’T CARE THAT HIS IS A LOW CASTE!!” Icicle responded. Nightcall started to quiver and shake more coolant pouring down her faceplates. “I didn’t want it to come to this, but if it has to, Sister, then so be it.” He pointed the gun at Grindertop’s forehelm. His optics widened in fear, he then looked at Icicle and Nightcall, whispering, “Run…” Then the gun went off. The shot went through Grindertop’s helm and processor. Energon splattered the walls and the killer. He raised his optics to the crying Icicle and Nightcall. “Now that it has come to this,” He raised the pistol to Icicle’s chest plates.   
Icicle acted quickly, pushing Nightcall to the side and screaming, “RUN, NIGHTCALL, GO!!!” She looked at her only daughter and whispered, “I love y-” The gun went off and ripped through her chest plates. Making metal rain down onto the floor and energon sprayed all over Nightcall’s frame. “Now, for the little low caste…” He walked through the hall approaching Nightcall she did what her Carrier told her, she ran. She sprinted to the kitchen, energon dripping off of the little femme’s frame. Coolant ran down her faceplate. Heavy pedesteps echo through the small apartment. “Not many places to hid is there, sparkling?” He sarcastically asked. Nightcall gulped and spotted the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony. Yet it was right in the line of fire, of the gun and manic. Nightcall was going to take her chances. See leapt to the slider door, bullets followed. One caught her in the right pede, she cried out in pain, yet the rush of being scared pushed her to continue. Energon poured from the wound. Luckily, one of the stray bullets broke the glass. Nightcall ran over the broken glass and turned to the ladder that was to the left of the balcony.   
Just as she got there, the killer was coming through the broken door. He turned to Nightcall as she tried to go down the ladder. “Too slow, too bad…” He raised the gun and shot. The bullet went through Nightcall’s shoulder, making her lose her grasp on the rung of the ladder. She started to fall, time seemed to slow as she fell the two stories down to the ground. All she could look at was the hideous smirk on the blue mech’s faceplates. It made her feel scared and angry. But she couldn’t do anything, she was going to die. Hit the ground with a sickening crunch and no one would care. She was alone, she was falling to her death, she was just a sparkling, who lived in a cruel world full of murderous bots. Little did she know she would become one of those sparkless killers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a two parter prologue. Then we can get to where Nightcall is in the pits. I am going to try and keep it in third person view, but I might go to first person sometimes. Hope you enjoy! Live a comment or Heart it!


	3. Prologue (Part 2)

It was dark. Pitch black. Nightcall couldn’t see anything, but she could feel, barely. But she could. She was laying in a heap at the bottom of the alley way, between the two apartment buildings. Two stories up, the lifeless forms of Grindertop and Icicle lay. There daughter was leaking out. Two bullet wounds, to the shoulder and pede, and twisted and bent limbs. She was going to have the same fate as her creators, but one femme looked down at her in pity and love. Carefully the femme slid her servos under the broken form of the femmling. Very slowly, to not jar the sparkling, she walked down the alley to the street. The street was bustling with bots in vehicle and bot form. She made her way down the street, dodging and sliding between the larger bots, til she got to a small, run down store. She opened the door with her shoulder plates and proceeded inside. She laid the poor, broken femmling on the counter while she called for her sparkmate. A, slightly taller than the femme, medical mech came from the back of the store. She pleaded with him to help her.   
Asha, the femme, had not been blessed with a sparkling yet. Try after try had failed. But when she found the broken femme, Asha wanted to help her. She hoped, her sparkmate, Syringe would help the femmling.   
Syringe put his servo to his helm, “Asha, I know you have not been blessed yet, but this is someone sparking. I can see, she is hurt but that is her creator’s problem.” The little femme stirred on the counter. She said something, barely more audible than a whisper, “Sire… Carrier… where are you?” That’s when Nightcall remembered what happened the night before. “Sire! Carrier!” NIghtcall tried to sit up to no avail. In her panicked state, she didn’t hear the soothing words of the brown and red femme beside her. Nightcall started to cry, the lubricant leaking from her damaged optics. When Nightcall grasped onto the brown femme so ceased her crying, “Carrier?!” She turned her helm to ‘look’. “No, honey, I am not your Carrier.” Nightcall started to whimper. “But I can take care of you. My sparkmate can fix you, he’s a medic.” Nightcall just gripped hard down on the femme’s servo. “Sire and Carrier gone to All Spark…” Nightcall stuttered.   
Asha looked to the white and red mech beside her. “Syringe please. She needs us.” Asha pleaded. Syringe looked down at the energon covered femme, her limbs bent and twisted in a painful looking way. He then grunted and asked, “What happened to your creators?” Nightcall quivered a little at the question. “S-sire and c-carrier,” She paused and panted raggedly, “Blue mech had a-a gun, that spitted rock-like things, he offlined them.” Nightcall sniveled through a in rough shape olfactory sensor. Syringe felt spark broken, he then looked to his sparkmate. He nodded and stepped forward to the femmling. “I will healer. What is your name, young one?” The femmling turned her helm in the direction of the voice. “Nightcall.” 

12 stellar cycles later (Nightcall is 14 years old)...

 

“Nightcall!” Asha called up the stair of the small store, apartment building. A black armored femme, with blue and green strips, came to the top of the stairs. “Yes, Asha?” Nightcall spun slightly on her pedes, which made her skirt like, waist plates sway side to side. “I need you to watch, Gauze and Blitz, while Syringe and I go out of Iacon for a while.” Nightcall nodded and the tilted her helm, “Do you mean til darK?” Nightcall then smirked. Asha rolled her optics playfully, “Yes, til dark. Put them to berth, no later than a megacycle after dark. Okay?” Nightcall nodded. “The store is closed today so no one should be coming.” Nightcall made her way down the stairs, to Asha. “Bye, Asha.” Nightcall hugged the brown and red femme. “Did you grow last night?! You're taller than me!” Nightcall rolled her optics playfully, “I’ve been taller than you for nearly a stellar cycle.” Asha just snorted a laugh. Asha turned and made her way to the door where her sparkmate Syringe was waiting. Nightcall waved to the red and white mech. He waved back. Nightcall twirled on her pedes and headed for the family room where Gauze and Blitz were playing with some blocks.   
Blitz, the femme, was brown with accents of white, with small wing like stubs. Gauze, a mech, was red with only hints of white around edges. Both with aqua blue eyes. Gauze now finished his tower that was five blocks high. He looked to Nightcall and smiled widely, “Night! Look at my tower!” He gestured to the tower. I nodded and moved to sit on my knees, in between the two sparklings. Blitz looked at Nightcall and then Gauze. She crawled over to the tower and hit it with a fist. It tumbled over, she started to laugh and clap her servos together. Nightcall bit her lips and looked to Gauze. She thought he would start crying, but he just stared at his sister and started to laugh. Nightcall smiled, as they built another tower only to be knocked over again. They played so well together, Nightcall wished she could of played like this in her youth. A single lubricant tear fell down her face plating. Nightcall wiped it away, before it could be noticed. Yet the two sparklings still saw her wipe the tear away.   
Blitz and Gauze went up to her and sat down in front of her. “Is you okay, Night?” Nightcall looked down to them and nodded her helm, “Yeah, I am fine Gauze.” The two sparklings looked at each other. “Why were you crying?” Blitz asked innocently. Nightcall gulped and looked up, “Just some old memories…” Then the duo stood up and went on opposite sides of Nightcall and hugged her. “It’s okay, sis.” Gauze said. Nightcall smiled and grabbed both bots, snuggling them close. “You two are the best sibling I could ever ask for.” The trio cuddled for a cycle, before Nightcall carefully flipped the sparklings on their back struts and proceeded to tickle them. They laughed and shieked in happiness. Nightcall joined in with the laughing, after they started to tickle her. A half a megacycle later, they sat next to each other, panting heavily. “Do you guys want to play hide n’ go seek?” Nightcall asked. Both Gauze and Blitz jumped up and excitedly jumped up and down. Nightcall rolled her helm backward, “You guys are way to energetic for five stellar cycles old.” Blitz jumped forward and lightly hit her fist on Nightcall’s chest. “Okay, Okay. One, Two, Three…” The sparklings ran and hide. Nightcall continued to count until she got to thirty. She got up and searched the small home for the sparklings. This continued til nightfall.   
Nightcall finally got the sparklings to their berthroom. She had them laid down on their berths that were on opposite sides of the room. She kneed down to Gauze’s berth and kissed his forehelm. “Goodnight, Gauze.” He yawned and hugged Nightcall’s helm. “Night, sis.” Nightcall pulled the covers up to his shoulder plates and turned to Blitz who was practically falling asleep already. Nightcall got to her berth and tucked the femmling in. “Goodnight, Blitz.” Nightcall leaned forward and kissed her on the forehelm. “Night…” She didn’t finish her sentence for she had fallen into recharge. Nightcall stretched her servos up and yawned. She walked out and went to her berth. She flopped onto it and fell into recharge before she could get comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I didn't think it would be this long before I published again, Sorry. Okay I lied This is going to be three parts... The next part is going to finally get to how Nightcall became a Gladiator. After that we will go into the real story! Enjoy and leave a like or comment!


	4. Captured

Nightcall was wandering through the marketplace, looking for the items Asha told her to get. She looked at the list, one last thing, a large cube of energon to have for dinner that night. She looked up from the datapad and walked toward the energon part of the market. There wasn’t many bots out today, so the walkways weren’t to crowd. Nightcall maneuvered through the few bot that were there. She reached a stall with a bright blue banner and stood at the counter. A mech, green with blue highlights, came up to the counter. He was taller than Nightcall only by a few inches, He dipped down and rested his elbows on the counter, and put his helm in his servos. His optics were clearly not looking at her faceplates, but rather her chest plast. “Ahm, my optics are right here!” Nightcall snapped while snapping her digits. The mech smirked and replied with, “But of course they are.” He looked at Nightcall with a lustful stare. Nightcall rolled her optics, “I’ll have a family cube, please.” The mech turned hesitantly, to grab a larger than normal cube of a neon blue substance.  
He set it on the counter and rested a servo on it. “That’ll be 30 credits.” He lifted his free servo to inspect his digit tips. NIghtcall’s lower jaw fell open. She didn’t have enough. Nightcall gulped and face palmed. “Can you lower the price a bit, sir. Because I am sure the stall across the street has a lower price.” Nightcall smirked, at the mech’s growl of annoyance. “It is 30 credits, no more, no less.” He snapped, sharply. Nightcall shrugged and turned to leave. The mech quickly reached to grab the femme. “Wait!” Nightcall spun on her heels and smirked, “Yes?” The mech rolled his optics, “How ‘bout, 25 credits?” He asked as Nightcall approached him again. “Hmm, I only have 20 credits, mister.” Nightcall smiled cheekily.  
A growl of annoyance left the mech’s intake. “Fine.” He stated firmly. Nightcall laid the 20 credits on the counter and took the cube. Little did Nightcall know, the mech wasn’t just an energon seller, but a part time slave trader. As Nightcall walked away, the mech clutched the credits he had been given. He then looked up to the form of the disappearing Nightcall. He smirked, she would be a fine slave, for a high ranking official. Now we can’t let that, ‘opportunity’ go by. A low chuckle escaped his lip plates. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nightcall arrived to her home, as the cybertronian sun disappeared under the horizon. She unlocked the store front door, closing it behind her. “Guess who’s home!” Nightcall shouted through the small store/home. Two little cries of joy echoed through the house. Two small sparklings ran into Nightcall’s pedes. “NIghtcall, we missed you!” The little femme screamed. Nightcall dropped to her knees and hugged the two sparklings, “I did as well.” Asha came in shortly after and picked up the energon cube NIghtcall had placed down. “Took you a while, Night.” Asha raised an optic ridge. Nightcall held the Sparklings in both her arms, as she shrugged. “The place was a bit crowded.” Nightcall smiled innocently. Asha playfully rolled her optics. “Sure, in the middle of the week, it was crowded.” Asha narrowed her optics. “Okay, okay, I may have stopped to talk to some of the gladiators out front of the coliseum…” Nightcall looked at the femme before her, whose emotion was sour. “I told you not to hang out around those areas! Left alone talk to the gladiators! I don’t want something to happen to you!” Nightcall looked down at her pedes in ashame. “I’m sorry, Asha. I know you worry about me. But they are so cool! Like Soundwave or-or Bonecrusher!” That’s when Syringe entered the room. “Nightcall, you are not to talk or be around that area of Kaon. Is that clear?” He announced. Nightcall stared into his blue optics. “Crystal.” She muttered.  
Asha felt the tense in the air as did everyone else in the room. “Is everybody hungry?” She asked as she tilted her helm to the family sized cube. Nightcall muttered, but everyone else was happy to eat, maybe besides Syringe. The dinner was quiet and tense. Everyone finished their cubes and put them in the sink type basin to be cleaned. Nightcall trudged up the stairs to her room and sat heavily on her berth. She huffed and crossed her servos. She laid in her room til, she heard Asha and Syringe putting Gauze and Blitz to recharge. She raised her optics to the femme in the doorway. Asha walked over to the berth and sat at the edge of the berth. She rested her sevo on Nightcall’s waist plates. Slowly running her digits over the skirt like appendages.  
“You know he loves you right?” Asha asked quietly. Nightcall huffed and responded, “ Yeah, but sometimes he doesn’t act like it.” Nightcall sat up and crossed her servos. Asha slung her aervo around the larger femme’s shoulders. “You’re growing more beautiful each day. Syringe is just worried you’ll get in over your helm.” Nightcall huffed again, then smiled. “You think I’m beautiful?” Nightcall cocked her helm. Asha laughed, “Honey, you’re an energon crystal in the rough.” Nightcall looked down at her black armour with green and blues decorating her frame. She smiled at the brown and red femme. “I love you Asha. Without you, I-I’d still be in that alley.” A tear ran down Nightcall’s faceplate. Asha leaned into Nightcall, “I love you to Nightcall, darling.” Asha kissed Nightcall’s neck cables and stood up to leave. “Night, Asha.” Asha turned her helm to look at the dark femme, “Night, Nightcall.” Asha left and closed the door tight. Nightcall laid down and smiled, where would she be without Asha, Gauze, Blitz, or even Syringe? She drifted into a deep recharge.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nightcall was running. Sprinting in and out of bot’s way. The green mech with the blue highlights? Yeah, horrible bot to buy energon from. The mech had tried to take her the next time she bought some energon. Was this because of the issue yesterday?! Nightcall looked behind her and saw the group of three bots in pursuit of her, gaining on her position. She had a few scrapes and dents from them trying to grab her, but other than that she was fine. Keep dodging and weaving through the crowd, she’ll be fine. She turned right when it came to an intersection. Which turned out to look clear... that is till a very large, shady mech stepped in her way at the last second. Nightcall slammed force into the mech. She tumbled backward, dazed. Everything looked blurry and wrong. By the time, she got her vision back two, large servos gripped her shoulder plates and lifted her up a couple feet so she couldn’t touch the ground. Nightcall struggled and thrashed in his grasp.  
He grunted a laugh, at her struggle. The three mech who had been chasing her soon showed up and came close. The green and blue mech was in front of her blocking out her view of everything. He smirked, which disgusted Nightcall. She spit in his faceplates and smirked back. His smirk faulted as he wiped the lubricant from his faceplate. Looked at Nightcall with pure hatred, the grip on her shoulders tightened, making her shoulder armour dent a bit. “Now, that was rude.” He said just before he backhanded Nightcall. My helm snapped to the right, it didn’t hurt much so Nightcall decided to test her limits more. She let my helm return to its normal position. All four of the bots laughed, Nightcall smiled sourly. “That was so a glitch slap.” She smirked, as energon dropped at her lip plate. The mech snapped his attention to the dark femme. “Oh, really?” He winded back and struck Nightcall in the torso with a fist. Nightcall felt energon rise into her intake and spit it out. The mech punched her two more times before, one of the other stepped forward. “We want her in fair condition, Lasher.” He threw a hateful look at the wounded femme. A crack ran down her torso and she was leaking energon out of her intake.  
“Right, come along then.” He gestured to the large bot holding Nightcall. Another bot stepped forward and held some kind of can in front of her faceplates. It sprayed a mist that stung Nightcall’s optics and intake. An overwhelming tiredness came over Nightcall. She slipped into a deep recharge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nightcall woke with a jolt. The first thing she noticed was she was in a small room, filled with mechs. She was the only femme, she wasn’t the smallest though. The next things she noticed was she had metal cuffs on her wrists, that connected her to two mechs. The one on her right was a small mech with multiple cuts on his frame. Nightcall glanced at the mech to her left. He was a huge brute, with scars everywhere. Nightcall gulped and looked down at her frame. A large crack ran down her torso. That when the pain hit. Like a freight train, pain ran down her torso and back struts. She bit her lip to stop a groan escape her intake.  
Another jolt ran through the room, they must of been in a shipping container of some sort. A sad sigh escaped her lips as tears started to flow. She cried softly into her cuffed servos. She wanted to go home to Asha, Syringe, Gauze, and Blitz. A gruff clearing of the throat caught her attention. “How old are you, femme?” A raspy, gruff voice to her left asked. Nightcall lifted her leaking optics to the mech beside her. Nightcall cleared her own throat, to get somewhat rid of the sadness. “I-I’m 14 stelar c-cycles.” She whimpered. “Hmm, your name?” He asked kindly, which seemed unusual because of his size. “Nightcall, and yours?” Nightcall turned her helm fully to him now. “It’s Brawl.” Nightcall nodded, “So, what’s going on?” She sounded spark broken. Brawl paused, the femme was too young to be being here. He had felt a ping in this spark to comfort the young femme. “Do you know what a slave trade is?” Nightcall’s optics widened, with fear. “Nononono, This, this-no no no.” Nightcall started to panic. “Kid, calm down.” Brawl tried to calm her down, but the femme ended up leaning against him and crying into his side. Brawl sighed and thought for a moment, maybe some advice would help? “Nightcall, all I can say is don’t show weakness in the optics of the ‘masters’. Brawl felt the femme nod into his plating.  
The trip only took another megacycle for the trip to come to come to an end. They were unloaded and herded into an area. They were then straightened into a line. Nightcall was shaking on her pedes, but was no longer crying. A green and blue mech came around after a bit to stop at the femme. “How was the ride, glitch?” He asked as he leaned into her faceplates. Nightcall put on a smirk and helmbutted the mech. He fell down and scrambled to get up. Laughter erupted among the line of slaves. The mech, who Nightcall found out was known as Lasher, stomped over to the femme and slapped her hard against her faceplates. He then grabbed her neck cables and brought her closer to him. “Now what did we say about being rude?” Lasher asked sarcastically. Nightcall grinded her denta together. She then spit in his faceplates. Which like last time, resulted in her getting slapped twice. He then walked away to get some business done. Nightcall sighed shakily. Brawl looked down at the femme. “Nice one, Kid. You got barring.” Nightcall looked up to him. The side of her faceplates were leaking neon blue energon, but she was smiling at the compliment. “Thanks, Brawl. But to be honest I was terrified.” Nightcall lowed her voice. Brawl nodded slightly, “Standing up like that is always scary. Keep it up, never yield to others, be your own master.” He nodded and stood tall. Nightcall sighed and did the same.  
Many mechs and femmes alike walked up and down the line. The funny thing? They were all smiling, happily, and were all shiny and clean. They looked like high caste members. A certain mech stopped at Brawl then he noticed Nightcall. Her spark hammered in her chasis, yet she kept a calm and collected face. Nightcall bit her bottom lip, as the shiny mech stepped away and found Lasher. They talked then approached Nightcall. Nightcall remained quiet, running Brawl’s words run through her processor.  
“Yes, she is very behaved.” Lasher exclaimed, with fake excitement. Nightcall rolled her optics, Yeah, the frag right. The shiny mech’s faceplates light up. “How much for her?” Nightcall gulped, when Lasher’s harsh yellow optics fell on her. A sick smirk etched onto his faceplates. “5,000 credits.” The other mech smiled brightly, “Really? That seems kind of cheap.” Lasher bowed, “Anything for a high caste.” Nightcall glared daggers at Lasher. When he looked to Nightcall, he smirked evilly. He stood to his full height and gestured to the table, at the far right. “Shall we fill out the paperwork?” As the shiny mech turned and walked to the table, Lasher turned to Nightcall with a smug smile. Nightcall lifted her bound servos and raised the middle digit of her right servo, and mouthed the words, ‘Frag you, glitch’. Lasher’s emotion fell into hatred and he turned and walked toward the table. Nightcall looked down to her pedes. What was going to happen next. Rape? Torture? Death? Her thoughts got the better of her and a few tears started to fall. Brawl sighed and got down on one knee so he was equal to her height. “I am going to make this quick. Be defiant like I said before. Stay strong. Just by looking at you, I can tell you’ve been through a lot already. Nightcall, stay strong, be defiant. Look forward to a brighter future.” Brawl smiled and stood tall again. Nightcall smiled back and hugged him best to her ability. If Brawl was human, he would of been turning a bright red color.  
Lasher and the shiny mech came back to her. Lasher had a set of keys that he unlocked Nightcall’s chains connecting her to Brawl and the short mech. Her servos still cuffed Lasher put a servo on her back struts and pushed her forward. This process continued til they go to a small luxury ship. The shiny mech thanked Lasher and turned to open the doors to the ship. That gave Lasher and Nightcall sometime to say their ‘goodbyes’. Lasher ducked down just a bit to whisper in Nightcall’s audio receptor. She tried to pull away, but Lasher grabbed a fin like appendage on Nightcall’s helm. “Have fun, glitch. I heard that Rico can be quite rough. If you catch my drift.” Lasher smirked and threw her helm away. Rico, the mech who bought Nightcall walked over to the duo and snatched Nightcall’s arm in his servo. He didn’t pull, but he rushed her onto the vessel.  
Rico gestured to a seat in the back. Nightcall slowly approached it. The things Lasher said, could they be true. Nightcall crossed her digits as she sat in the cushioned seat. Rico sat in the front with his driver. The driver was a tall, lanky mech with orange armor. Nightcall got a better look at Rico. He was a shiny red color with silver highlights. He had navy blue optics in a shiny grey faceplate. Nightcall leaned into the cushiony seat. She realized just how tired she was and fell into recharge, dreading when she woke up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days that followed were nothing Nightcall expected. All she had to do was clean. It was bland. Nightcall had a lot of free time, that she spent in the garden type backyard of the mansion. She would sometimes pretend to be a warrior. She was still a youngling. Nightcall would use the mop or broom she was using and act like she was staff fighting or sword fighting. Nightcall was always fascinated with fighting. Her real sire, was a miner, so it kind of came naturally to her. Today she was sitting on the bench that was in the garden. Enjoying the sun’s rays dance across her frame. She had not endured any rape or torture at all. Rico was overall, she hated to admit it, nice. Though sometimes, he would have friends over and they’d get a bit over energized. She would get hurt or anything, but things could get a bit pushy.  
Nightcall stretched her servos over her helm. A bright red mech emerged from the back door of the house and approached the bench. Nightcall had been taught that she should always let Master Rico sit before her. So she stood up and let him have the bench to himself. When he sat down he patted the space next to him in offering to sit. Nightcall gently sat down and put her servos in her lap and looked down at her pedes.  
Rico looked out over the garden set up and without looking at the femme, he started to talk. “So I have been seeing you doing some,” He paused thinking of the right word, “things that look like you are fight. Correct?” Nightcall gulped he knew about that. “Uh, yes, Master. I-I do it to pass the time.” Nightcall looked down in shame. Rico looked at the femme, her frame looked like it was built for some kind of hard work. “Do you enjoy fighting?” Rico asked. Nightcall laughed awkwardly. “I have never been in a ‘fight’ fight. But I have had to defend myself.” Nightcall’s processor drifted to the scene where she had been captured. “You have not answered my question, Nightcall.” Rico said, calmly. NIghtcall nodded before saying, “Yes, I find it fascinating. Like a dance sort of. You go with the flow of battle.” Nightcall used her servos for enfinces.  
Rico looked at her. In his processor, he was thinking about the pits. People who owned well trained gladiators were very wealthy. Yet, Nightcall was a femme. A smile light up his faceplates, a strong femme, might he add. She had endured a slave trade without fear, but she was only 14 stellar cycles. “Have you ever been to the Pit of Kaon?” He asked. Nightcall’s faceplates looked confused, “No, Master, I have not. Might I ask why?” Rico stood up and gestured for her to stand up. “Then we will have to make a trip, my dear.” He started to walk towards the mansion, leaving Nightcall alone. What was going on his processor? Nightcall shrugged and walked toward the mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nightcall was in the sparing circle, in the gladiators training room. Rico was speaking with the superintendent of the Coliseum, or better known as the Pits of Kaon. He had the great idea to let Nightcall spare with the titans. Nightcall was in the circle with a brute of a mech, who was tan with red optics. He charged at Nightcall, yet the femme couldn’t move fast enough. He barrelled into her. He stopped just before he went out of the ring, leaving Nightcall to fly out of the ring and land hard on the floor. They was a piece of worn down padding, but it did little to protect against slamming into the ground. Nightcall laid on her back struts for a moment until the taunting started. Comments such as ‘Knew she couldn’t do it.’, ‘femmes aren’t built for this’, ‘Younglings, really’. Nightcall had enough. She slowly sat up and pushed herself off the thin mat. “Let’s go again.” Nightcall spoke up. She lowered her frame into a defensive stance. It wasn’t a professional stance, by any means, but it felt natural for her. The tan mech turned to face her. A smirk spread across his faceplate. “So the femme wants to go again, does she?” His voice was raspy and deep. Laughs broke through the crowd that had gathered around. Nightcall’s faceplate hardened. “I’m not here to play games, am I?” The laughter quit and a few ‘Ohhhh’s were heard. The tan mech snorted and got ready to charge. He charged quickly, but Nightcall dodged to the right. She felt victorious, till the tan mech swung around and backhanded her in the helm. She fell face first into the mat. The mech stood over top of her and kneeled, to get close to her audio receptor. “Ready to quit?” He said smartly. Nightcall felt her energon boil. She was not one to quit. She swiftly raised a servo and punched him in the faceplates. It wasn’t a powerful punch, but it was enough for an answer. The mech responded by standing tall and kicking her in the side. Nightcall rolled over onto her back struts and huffed. She then slowly wobbly stood up. Nightcall turned to face the tan mech, while clutching her side. He smirked evilly and approached her. He raised his fist and swung. Nightcall stepped to the left, but got nicked in the shoulder plates. She twisted from the momentum. Her pedes got caught together, making her fall again. The mech turned and lifted his pede to crush her. She rolled to the side and stood up shakily. His pede harmlessly stomped into the mat. He swung his helm to look at her, his gaze turned to hatred. Nightcall gulped, she had never been in this situation. She looked around to see what she could do. By her hesitation, the mech swiftly moved in on her. He shoved her out of the circle and onto the ground. A grunt left her intake as she fell against the hard ground. Nightcall inhaled and exhaled a few times before sitting up and looking at the mechs around her. They all seemed entertained by the tan mech beating her up. She grinded her denta together as they praised her attacker and continued to taunt her. She stood up fully, ignoring the pain in her side and shoulder plates. Nightcall stepped back in the ring, the tan mech’s back struts to her. Clearing her throat, Nightcall spoke out, “Again.” She crossed her servos as the mech turned to face her fully. “Give up, Kid. You can’t beat me. You’re a femme and a youngling!” He paused to see the femme’s expression. He smirked and added, “The only thing femmes are good for is fragging.” He finished and stood tall as he crossed his servos in front of him. Now a usual femme would breakdown and cry. But Nightcall had already been through a lot. Her creator's death, being raised by a kind family, only to be taken away, and then sold to a bot who only used her for cleaning. She looked down to her pedes. Her energon boiled, yes, she was a femme, a youngling, but now way in hell, would she let him get away with saying that. She offlined her optics, hearing all the taunting going through her audio receptor, only made her more furious. Nightcall onlined her optics and looked at the mech with pure fury. She charged him and lashed out. He put her in her place by beating her out of the ring over and over. Yet each time she got up. This cycle continued, till her anger and energy started to falter. The mech uppercutted Nightcall, making her fly out of the ring and land a fair distance away from the sparing ring. Nightcall’s optics were offline and her frame leaking and damaged. All the mechs looked to the femme laying on the ground. ‘Will she get up?’, ‘Is she offlined?’, and ‘Nice, Bonecrusher, ya offlined her!’ all flowed through her audio receptors, yet no one came over to help her. Nightcall started to twitch her digits, before onlining her optics. She had to reboot them before everything came into focus. A groan escaped her, as she attempted to sit up. Nightcall fell down twice before finally sitting up. All optics were on her, as she got to her pedes. Nightcall nearly fell a few times before limping into the ring. The tan mech, or Bonecrusher, was more than surprised, this femme who he had insulted had gotten up from getting, practically being beaten into the ground. Nightcall clutched her side and held her pede slightly above the ground, but still spoke up. Her voice came out with a crackle of static, “A-again.” Bonecrusher silently gulped, but complied and charged at her. A blur of purple caused Bonecrusher to fall backward onto his back struts. When he looked at the purple figure, his optics widened, it is the last mech he expected to intervene. “I think this, femme, has had the scrap beat out of her enough today.” The purple, horned mech said calmly. He nodded sharply and turned to the nearly collapsing femme. “Let's get you to the med bay, shall we?” He asked as he held a servo out to Nightcall. Nightcall just nodded slowly as she reached toward the out stretched servo. The purple, horned mech helped Nightcall to the med bay. He went slow enough he didn’t stain her any more than she already was. After a few cycles, they were in front of the med bay, but before they entered, Nightcall stopped the purple, horned mech with a slight tug of his servo. “Thank you.” Nightcall said quietly. The mech nodded, “No problem- What is your destination?” Nightcall looked up to the purple mech. “It’s Nightcall. And yours?” The mech paused and sighed, “My destination is, Cyclonus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys just a disclaimer, I added characters in, that are probably not what they are not supposed to be like. Don't like it don't read. Also comment, like, or favorite! It really helps!


	5. Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fight scene so please no hate. Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have questions please ask them. Comment, favorite, bookmark, do what ever, but please no hate. 
> 
> Transformers Prime and Characters belong to Hasbro  
> Nightcall belong to me. :3

Many stellar cycles had passed since Nightcall had faced Bonecrusher. Many things had changed as well. Nightcall was a gladiator, she lived in the gladiator’s quarters now. She was not the best, not by a long shot, but she was getting there. She had become close friends with the purple mech who had saved her that day. Cyclonus always seemed annoyed by her presents, but deep down he loved that femme with all his spark. Nightcall had met Soundwave too, and she was growing on him. 

Nightcall had grown up quite a bit since that day. She had literally grown. She was 28 feet tall, which for a femme, was very tall. She had been trained in self defense, hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, by Cyclonus, and dodging. She had a few battle scars by now, a few on her faceplate and some on her back. Nightcall hadn’t been up against any mechs, yet, but had been fighting beasts and monsters of Cybertron and other planets around. 

At this moment she was in the med bay getting her arm patched up. She had been hit while distracted. Nightcall had to fight four cyberwolves, and one was able to come up from the back and plunged its denta into her arm plating. A red and white mech was reconnecting wires as Nightcall grumbled to the mech. 

“I had it, I had offlined two cyberwolves, and was fighting the third, and that fragging fourth one came up from behind!” Nightcall exclaimed, angrily, as she lifted her arm up out of reach of the medic. He reached up and pulled it down to finish working. 

“I mean come on, I was distracted and didn’t keep track of the other one! Rookie mistake!” Nightcall face palmed with both servos, making the medic loose his grip on her arm. 

He grabbed it and forced it down, which was quite a struggle for him. Nightcall flung her servos into the air and huffed. The medic came in front of NIghtcall and slapped her across the faceplates. “Let me work! Or I’ll strap you to the berth!” He shouted, his yellow optics flaring.

Nightcall stared at the mech and lowered her servo to let him work. After a few cycles, he finished up the last of the wending on the patch of metal he put on Nightcall. He looked up at the young femme gladiator and sighed. “You know the drill no straining your patch, no extraneous exercises-” Before he could finish his statement, Nightcall rushed out of the med bay and out the door. A few seconds later, a black and blue helm emerged from the doorway. 

“Thanks again, Doc!” And with that Nightcall made her way down the halls of the gladiators quarters. She headed for the lounge, were surely Cyclonus was reading peacefully, well not for long, she snickered. She passed a few mechs who only spared her glances, but she always waved to them. It was habit, Nightcall was always a cheerful femme, and couldn’t help being happy. She was also quite young still, but everybot seem to not mind her staying there. 

The opening to the lounge came into view, as Nightcall jogged to the side of the arch. She sneaked a peek inside, just like she thought, the purple horned mech sat on the long couch reading a datapad. His pede spread in a lazy way, his left servo draped over the back of the beaten up couch, and his right servo holding a datapad close to his faceplates. His faceplates in a stare of focus. 

Nightcall stifled a giggle. Nightcall quietly made her way into the lounge. Carefully measuring each pedestep. She then leapt into the air toward the purple mech.

Cyclonus was peacefully reading a book he had started a week ago and was just getting to the climax. He happened to look up after hearing a small metal clank noise. He was met with a black and blue femme barreling toward him. His optics widened with shock. 

Nightcall slammed into Cyclonus’ chestplates. The impact sent both the femme and mech over the couch and sparling on the floor. The couch tipped over with a loud smash noise. Cyclonus growled in annoyance and pain. Nightcall just laughed in joy. 

“Nightcall! You stupid femme!” Cyclonus growled while shoving at the black femme. Nightcall just gripped the purple frame. 

“Oh, Cy! Lighten up!” Nightcall giggled. Cyclonus narrowed his optics at the nickname. “Don’t call me ‘Cy’, and secondly, get the frag off!” He spat.

Nightcall sighed, dramatically. “Fine.” she said firmly. She crawled off the larger mech, but still sat on his torso. “You’re forgetting something~” Nightcall sang. 

Cyclonus huffed and rolled his optics. “Please, get the frag off.” Nightcall smiled. “Thank you~” Nightcall slid off the mech and stood up. Cyclonus grumbled and sat up slowly. He turned to the femme standing over him with a servo held out. He sighed and grabbed the servo. Nightcall pulled him up to his pedes.

Nightcall stood up to his chest plating, at full height. She was one of the smaller gladiators, but was not to be underestimated.

Cyclonus’ optics traveled down her arm to the grey healing. “Okay, Night, what happened to your arm?” Cyclonus asked, while pointing at the healing plate welded on her arm. Nightcall smiled embarrassed. “Oh, well, I-I, ummm, hehehe.” Nightcall started to clasp her servos together and wring her fingers. Cyclonus crossed his servos and narrowed his optics. “Nightcall…” He said it in that voice. 

Nightcall looked up into Cyclonus’ molten glass colored optics. She gulped and muttered, “Rookie mistake…” Then looked down again. Cyclonus sighed and gestured to the overturned couch. He bent down and flipped the couch back right side up. Nightcall grumbled, “We really don’t need to talk about this Cy…” 

Cyclonus shot her a glare of daggers at the nickname. “Nightcall, I don’t want you deactivating because you won’t explain your mistake and work on it. Now sit!” He commanded. Nightcall sighed dramatically and hopped over the back of the couch and landed on the beat up cushions.

Cyclonus walked around the couch and stopped in front of Nightcall, who grimaced at the intimidating position Cyclonus was in. His servos crossed, his molten optics flaring, his posture straight, but slightly leaning forward, with a monotone emotion on his faceplates. “Start from the beginning.”

Nightcall rolled her optics. “Don’t roll your optics it’s rude. Now.” He rolled his wrist, in a gesture that said, ‘I don’t have all orbital cycle, continue.’ Nightcall nodded and placed a digit to her armour on her chin. “I guess it started when they let the cyberwolves out..”

 

_Nightcall stepped through the opening to the pit. Her sword and shield attracted onto her back struts. After the announcer had called her name she made her way into the sand covered ground of the coliseum, streaks of fresh and dried blue energon were scattered around the sand. The bright sun of Cybertron was high in the sky, making the strong scent of death, even stronger, making it sting Nightcall’s olfactory sensors. She walked to the center of the pit and raised her servos into the air. A few cheers rang out, among the crowd. Over the time she had been fighting, she had become know as the ‘Femme Gladiator’ or the ‘The Youngling’ those nicknames were only used by the crowd and sometimes the other gladiators. She hated those nicknames, Oh, how she wished, she could rip their helm off and reattach them with a dagger._

_She turned to the now opening gate, on the opposite side Nightcall had entered. Four pairs of erry yellow glowing optics shown in the darkness. Nightcall reached behind her back struts and grabbed the sword that was attracted in between the shield and her back struts. She raised it over her helm before twisting it in a circle. It black blade caught the sunlight, making a spot of white flicker across the sand. Nightcall reached around her back struts with her left servo and attached her round shield to her forearm. The glowing yellow eyes ran out of the darkness into the light._

_Four silver and brown cyberwolves stalked toward the femme. Two cyberwolves stalked forward, while the other two stalked around her right and left flank. Nightcall raised her shield defensively and angled eye sword toward the two wolves approaching her front. Her optics flickered to the wolves to her sides. All four of the predators had their frames low to the ground with sharp denta bared._

_Like a bullet, the two wolves at the front dashed forward. Nightcall’s shield clashed with one of the wolves while her sword slashed at the other. The two wolves who were circling her flanks started to circle closer to the brawl._

_The wolf who was attacking Nightcall’s shield snarled deeply as his claws and denta slashed at the femme. The other wolf had a deep leaking cut across his chest plate. It backed away with a whimper. Nightcall shoved her shield forward which made the wolf, attacking her shield, tumble onto the ground. He twist around just in time to come face to face with a black blade. The sword cut through his neck cables. His helm lolled on his severed neck cables. He fell to the ground in a heap of silver and brown. Energon leaked from his half severed neck cables._

_The wounded wolf, from before, leapt at the femme. She whirled around just in time to stick her sword through its spark chamber. His optics widened in pain, then flickered until completely deactivating. Nightcall flung her sword to the right making the wolf slide off the end of the blade._

_The two wolves, who had been circling Nightcall, sprung. Attacking from both the left and right flanks. Nightcall reacted. She choose to swipe her sword at the wolf attacking her left flank. The blade sliced through its shoulder plating. The wolf on her right saw the opportunity to lung at Nightcall’s left arm, which was holding the shield. Its denta plunged deep into her arm plating._

_A roar of pain left Nightcall, she tried to fling the wolf off by twisting in a circle, but the wolf held on. Nightcall twist more furiously. The wolf flew off the arm and landed on the ground with a thud. Pain rose through Nightcall’s systems. She glanced down at her arm, to see bright blue covering her arm, from a chunk of missing metal. The energon flowed down her armour to the bands that held her shield onto her arm.  
Her optics flickered with hate at the two wolves who started to get up. The one that bit her was getting up quickly, as for the one who was leaking out his shoulder was on the ground panting hard. Nightcall’s mind went through a quick plan as she sprinted to the leaking wolf. It growled, but Nightcall reached down, grasping its neck cables, and held it above her helm. It thrashed and squirmed in her grasp, Nightcall shot a look at the now charging wolf. Nightcall drew back and threw the leaking wolf right into the other wolf. _

_They both slammed into each other and fell to the ground in a heap of silver and browns. Nightcall was quick to act. She ran to the heap and raised her sword above her helm then brought it down on the two wolves. The leaking wolf got punctured through its spark chamber while the other got pinned the ground by it helm. Both wolf’s optics flickered the deactivated._

_Nightcall panted heavily and then turned to the crowd. She raised her shield and sword to the sky as the crowd cheered and shouted._

 

“Then that’s when I exited the pit and went to the med bay.” Nightcall finished up. Cyclonus face palmed. “Nightcall, now I know why you didn’t want to talk about this.” Nightcall nodded and looked behind the purple mech. In the doorway a dark blue mech with a visor and purple biolights stood looking at the scene with, amusement? 

“Hey, it ain’t funny, Soundwave!” Nightcall shouted as she pointed a digit at the mech. Soundwave just shook his helm slowly before entering. Ravage was walking behind him, he looked a bit bored. Cyclonus turned to the approaching mech, with his servos still crossed. 

“Query: What are you talking about.” Soundwave asked as he stopped to stand by Cyclonus. Nightcall huffed and slouched into the couch, while grumbling. “Well, Soundwave, Nightcall is having a bit of trouble with her blind spots. Isn’t that right, Night?” He leaned forward when asking his rhetorical question. Nightcall repeated his words in a very terrible impression of Cyclonus. “Okay, Okay, you don't need to pour fragging rust into the wounds!” Nightcall exclaimed while throwing her servo sin the air. 

“Solution: Training room now.” Soundwave commended while starting to turn toward the door. Cyclonus smirk, as Nightcall’s faceplates dropped in horror. “No, nononono. I am NOT doing this!” Nightcall started shaking her servos in front of her chest plates. 

“Oh oh oh, yes you are~” Cyclonus sang as he grabbed Nightcall by the servo. He tugged her off the couch as she made a futile attempt to stay in the lounge. Cyclonus stopped and looked her in the optics. “If you do this without fussing, we can have movie night at your quarters tonight.” Nightcall grumbled a ‘Fine’, before Cyclonus dropped her servo and followed Ravage and Soundwave to the training room. 

Ravage had perked up after the words ‘Training room’ he smirked to himself, “This should be fun!” He said as he caught up to Soundwave.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter. Hope you guys like the idea! Basically in the next chapter we will go into detail about Nightcall's past. I will talk about her parents and the tragedy that happens to her. Sorry this is so short! I wanted a short explanation to what is going to happen. The next one will be longer.


End file.
